culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Child's Play 2
| starring = | music = Graeme Revell | cinematography = Stefan Czapsky | editing = Edward Warschilka | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 84 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $13 million | gross = $32.7–$35.7 million }} Child's Play 2 is a 1990 American supernatural slasher film and the sequel to Child's Play, written by Don Mancini and directed by John Lafia (one of the original film's writers). Set two years after the first film, the plot follows Charles Lee Ray (better known as Chucky) continuing his pursuit for Andy Barclay (now placed in foster care) and transferring his soul into him after being resurrected. The film stars Alex Vincent, who returns as Andy Barclay; Gerrit Graham and BAFTA-winner Jenny Agutter as Andy's foster parents; Christine Elise as Kyle; and Brad Dourif as the voice of Chucky. It is also noted for being the debut appearance of Adam Wylie. Unlike its predecessor, the sequel uses more comic elements in regard to the Chucky character. Child's Play 2 was released on November 9, 1990, exactly two years after the first film was released. The film took in an estimated $10,718,520 in 1,996 screens and grossed an estimated $28,501,605 in the United States. It holds a 40% approval rating at Rotten Tomatoes based on 15 reviews. It was followed by Child's Play 3. Plot In 1990, two years after Chucky was destroyed by the Barclays and detective Mike Norris, the killer "Good Guys" doll Chucky (voiced by Brad Dourif) is rebuilt from scratch by the Play Pals doll company to prove there is no fault with the dolls. As a result of Andy Barclay (Alex Vincent) blaming Chucky for the murders committed, the company has suffered. One of the men working on Chucky is killed via electrocution; as a result, the CEO of the company Mr. Sullivan (Peter Haskell) orders his assistant Mattson (Greg Germann) to cover the accident and get rid of Chucky. Meanwhile, Andy is now in foster care, due to his mother being in a mental hospital for supporting his story about Chucky. Andy is adopted by Phil (Gerrit Graham) and Joanne Simpson (Jenny Agutter). In his new home, Andy meets his new foster sister Kyle (Christine Elise). After work Mattson stops at a corner store and while he leaves his car, Chucky uses the car phone to ring Grace Poole (Grace Zabriskie), the manager of Andy's foster center. He claims to be a relative of Andy's in order to get his new address. He then carjacks the car and orders Mattson to drive outside the Simpson household at gun point. Chucky then kills him by suffocating him with a plastic bag. In the house, Chucky accidentally activates "Tommy", another "Good-Guy" doll (who Andy mistook for Chucky), and destroys him with Joanne's ornament. Chucky then buries the doll in the garden and takes his place as "Tommy". Phil punishes the children believing one of them broke the ornament. After Andy spends the rest of the day with Kyle, Chucky waits for nightfall and ties up Andy in order to possess him. However, Kyle, who snuck out, arrives and the ritual is interrupted. After Andy claimed Chucky tied him up, Phil throws Chucky in the basement. The next day, Chucky hitches a ride on the bus to Andy's school. Andy's teacher Miss Kettlewell (Beth Grant) discovers an obscenity the doll wrote on his worksheet; believing Andy himself was the culprit, she forces Andy to stay in the classroom as punishment, and locks Chucky in the closet. Andy escapes, and Chucky beats Miss Kettlewell to death with a yardstick. After Andy insisted Chucky got him in trouble, Phil considers taking him back to the foster center. That night, Andy tries to kill Chucky with an electric knife in the basement, but Chucky attacks him. Phil goes to investigate the commotion but he is killed by Chucky who trips him and throws him to the floor, snapping his neck. Joanne, convinced that Andy killed him, sends him back to the foster center. Later, Kyle discovers the buried doll in the garden and realizes Andy was telling the truth all along, and rushes in to find Joanne. After finding Joanne's dead body, Chucky attacks her and orders her to take him to the center. There, during a false fire alarm, he kills Grace by stabbing her heart, and orders Andy, who is being held at knifepoint by the doll, to take him to the PlayPals "Good-Guy" factory for the transfer. Kyle follows the duo to the factory. After knocking Andy unconscious once again, Chucky fails to possess the boy, since he spent too much time within the doll's body. Enraged, Chucky decides to kill Andy and Kyle instead. Chucky murders a factory worker. He then loses one of his hands, which he replaces with his knife, and his legs, but still goes after the two. Kyle and Andy then pour molten plastic over him before inserting an air hose in his mouth, which causes his head to explode and finally defeating him. The pair leaves the factory for "home", with Andy asking where "home" is and Kyle responding that, in truth, she doesn't know. In a different ending which is shown during the USA Network, Syfy and TNT airings than the one in the theatrical release, after Andy and Kyle come out of the factory, we are taken back inside, and shown pieces of Chucky, most notably his eye stirring into the vat of plastic, then a new head is made (without hair or eyes); the head makes an evil grin, setting the scene for Child's Play 3. Cast * Brad Dourif as Chucky (voice) * Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay * Christine Elise as Kyle * Jenny Agutter as Joanne Simpson * Gerrit Graham as Phil Simpson * Grace Zabriskie as Grace Poole * Peter Haskell as Mr. Sullivan * Beth Grant as Miss Kettlewell * Greg Germann as Mattson * Raymond Singer as The Social Worker * Charles Meshack as The Van Driver * Adam Wylie as Sammy * Catherine Hicks as Karen Barclay (archive footage only) (uncredited) Production United Artists released the original Child's Play in 1988 and greenlit the second film. The sequel was in pre-production when an UA executive told producer David Kirschner that the film was put on hold as the studio was about to be acquired by the Australian group Qintex, who decided that in their best interest was not to make horror films. After offers with Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros., Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox, the Price Company, Carolco (who during this time had a distribution deal with Columbia's sister studio, TriStar Pictures), New Line Cinema (now a subsidiary and label of Warner Bros.), and Disney's Touchstone Pictures label to buy the film were rejected, Kirschner produced it independently with Universal Pictures distributing. Novelization A tie-in novelization to the film was later written by Matthew J. Costello. The author added in some of his own plot scenes exclusive to the novel, such as going deeper into Andy Barclay and Chucky's past. Chucky is characterized to have an absent father and his abusive mother being a dwarf. Chucky got teased a lot because of this and later strangled his mother to death. Also, Chucky was put in special classes when he was younger. Reception Box office Its opening weekend earned an estimated $10,718,520 on 1,996 screens in the US. The film grossed an estimated $28,501,605 in the US and was #1 at the box office. It grossed an additional $7.2 million internationally. Critical response Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 40% based on 15 reviews. Evan Dickson of Bloody Disgusting, in describing how it surpasses the origin film, wrote, "Child’s Play 2 manages to strip away all artifice and still manage to be an effective slasher." Variety wrote, "Child's Play 2 is another case of rehashing the few novel elements of an original to the point of utter numbness." Home video releases Child's Play 2 was first released on VHS in North America on April 11, 1991. The film was later released on DVD in 1999. Child's Play 2 was also re-released in The Chucky Collection (which also featured Child's Play 3 and Bride of Chucky) in 2003. On September 19, 2006 it was released as part of Chucky - The Killer DVD Collection (alongside Child's Play 3, Bride of Chucky, and Seed of Chucky). On October 8, 2013, Child's Play 2 was re-released on DVD and Blu-ray as part of Chucky: The Complete Collection (alongside the original Child's Play, Child's Play 3, Bride of Chucky, Seed of Chucky, and Curse of Chucky). Sequel The film was followed by a sequel in 1991, Child's Play 3. References External links * * * Category:1990 films Category:1990 horror films Category:American films Category:American horror films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Child's Play (film series) Category:American slasher films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Film scores by Graeme Revell Category:Films directed by John Lafia Category:Films set in 1990 Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films shot in Chicago